The invention relates to an apparatus to accept, hold and release a basketball in game playing situations requiring a "jump ball". The apparatus is intended to eliminate the effects of human variation in putting a basketball into play at the start of a game, at the beginning of each half or period or any time a jump ball is called for by an official according to the applicable playing rules.
Like any other game, the playing rules for basketball are subject to change, from season to season. Recently, college basketball has followed professional basketball in trying to speed up the "time of game" by using an "alternate possession rule", rather than the traditional jumpball. The inventor has determined that the jumpball may return to the game of basketball at all levels of play, if the apparatus of the invention is widely installed and used.
The scope and content of the prior art has been determined. Prior art patent AF, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,928, 8/1979, Meares, states,--At the high school, college and professional level one of the most heard complaints by coaches relates to the inconsistency of the referee's basketball toss during a "jump ball" situation.